My Life Has Become A Tokyo Mew Mew Series
by BlueDragonGirl1
Summary: Mayko loves TMM but suddenly with demons breaking into the human world her favorite anime has become her life. Now she's transforming into Ichigo. Can Mayko act the part and save humanity? **Indefinite Hiatus**
1. Something's Definitely Wrong

Chapter 1. "Something's Definitely Wrong"

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, and don't you dare laugh at me because you probably don't own it either!!! (I dedicate this to my friend who loves Tokyo Mew Mew and probably is the re-incarnation of a wild cat.)

(Author's note: This does not have the original TMM characters in it. So why am I putting it up under TMM? Because I do use the character descriptions from TMM, partial story lines/quotes and the characters refer to themselves as Tokyo Mew Mew, so I couldn't put it on fictionpress. This was a project I wrote for a friend who is OBSESSED with TMM. And as with any other fanfic if you don't like it, don't torture yourself with reading it.)

_My name is Mayko. I am a crazy-anime obsessed 15 year old in highschool. My favorite anime is Tokyo Mew Mew. I am SO obsessed over it that my friends think I belong in either Japan, the anime captial of the world, or a nuthouse. Yeah, you'd probably think that I'm just another "somewhat" normal teenager, right? Well, what if I told you that I can converse with demons from another world? Now I have your attention. I've has this ability since I was five and I've met a lot of strange demons since then. I can talk to them via telepathy or I can travel to their world when I fall asleep, but they can never come to the Human World. . . .At least, I didn't think they could. Now my life has somehow become my favorite anime series, but I don't think that TokyoPop would rate it Y for youth 10 and over._

Mayko laid in her bed and watched as the sun filtered in through her window blinds. She rolled over in her bed so her back was facing the window and closed her eyes.

School had ended a week ago and now that it was summer she could finally sleep in. Of course, going to sleep would have meant traveling to Demon World and having to deal with those fruitcakes, but for some reason the pass couple of nights when she traveled there she could find no one. Normally some perverted demon (which they all were) would try to sexually harass her or she would be greeted by some of the ones she had befriended over the years, but none of that had happened for sometime and she actually felt worried. Of course, they could be playing a joke on her like they sometimes did.

Suddenly, Mayko could feel something move in her bed. She slowly opened her eyes to see who or what was in bed with her. A young boy about her age looked back into her brown eyes. For a moment they were lost in each other's gaze.

Finally the boy spoke. "Hiya Mayko! What's up?"

Mayko's eyes widened and she rolled off her bed, hitting the floor with a loud thump. "Fern!" she yelled.

Fern leaned over the side of the bed. "What?" he asked.

Mayko got up. "Don't do that ever again!" she scolded. "You scared the hell out of me! I was worried about you! I haven't been able to find you in Demon World for days!"

Fern shrugged. "Sorry," he said.

Mayko shook her head. "Gosh! I didn't think that I could fall asleep that fast."

"Uh," Fern said, "but Mayko. You're not asleep."

Mayko's eyes widened. "WHAT!!!"

(-)

'How could this have happened?' Mayko asked herself as she watched Fern pour out cornflakes into his bowl. 'He's a demon. He's suppose to be in Demon World not the Human World!'

(-Flashback-)

"Damn Mayko! Calm down!" Fern said watching Mayko pace back and forth across her bedroom floor madly.

"How can you be here?" Mayko asked. "It's impossible! I mean, I think it is."

"I was sent here," Fern said. He paused for a moment. "Well, actually it was more like thrown here."

"Thrown here?" Mayko asked trying to calm herself down. "By who?"

Fern stood up. "There's a little problem in Demon World right now and I was sort of drawn into it."

"A little problem?" Mayko asked. "More like a big problem if you got thrown here."

"There was a rebellion," Fern continued. "Everyone had to chose sides sooner or later. There was no way that I could stay neutral."

Mayko went over to the window and pulled up the blinds letting the sunlight blind them both. "It's a little obvious that you picked the wrong side to be on," she remarked staring out the window.

"F.Y.I Mayko. I was on the side that didn't want to crash into your human world and conquer it for the 'Higher Ups'. Thank you very much." Fern stopped and waited for Mayko to respond.

Mayko turned around to face him. "Who are the 'Higher Ups'?" she asked.

Fern shrugged. "Honestly I don't know. All that I know is that they claim to be a higher breed of demon and that they started all the commotion that started the rebellion."

Mayko sighed then a thought struck her. "Where's Leo?" Leo was Fern's brother, a seductive demon.

Fern shrugged. "Don't know. I didn't see him." He paused. "Oh, but don't worry. Even if he is here he couldn't do anything along the lines of 'sex'-ductive." Mayko gave him a confused look so Fern explained. "I have a soul in this world," he said. If a being has a soul then they have a conscience and if I have one then he does too if he's even in this world."

"How do you know you have a soul?" Mayko asked.

"Because I didn't have the urge to screw you when I was in bed with you," Fern said grinning devilishly.

"Fern! You jerk!" Mayko yelled half laughing. She grabbed a pillow off her bed and threw it at him.

(-End Flashback-)

"Earth to Mayko," Fern said waving his spoon in front of her face.

"Huh!" Mayko said startled.

"You zoned out there for a moment," Fern said and to Mayko's surprised, he looked concerned. "Is my presence here bothering you?"

"No," Mayko mumbled stirring her glass of chocolate milk with a spoon.

Fern frowned. "Are you sure it's alright that I stay here? If your parents ever found out . . . . ." Fern trailed off when Mayko held up her hand to silence him.

"I'm sure it's alright," Mayko said. "Anyway, this is the only place you can stay at. I mean, where else can you go?"

Fern thought for a moment then shrugged. "Don't know," he answered plainly. "Try to get back to my world." He stared down at his bowl of cereal that was starting to become soggy. "If there is even a way to get back."

"Don't worry. I'm sure there's a way to get back," Mayko said. "Do you think there's a way?"

Fern shrugged. "I don't know. I've never been out of the Demon Realm before." He slapped his forehead. "Damn this sucks!" he cursed. "Not having my sexuality is like being castrated."

"WHAT!!!" Mayko said in shock as Fern dunked his face into his bowl of mushy cereal.

"OH GOD! I'M SO DEPRESSED!" Fern said as he lifted his head out of his bowl of cereal and began to pound it against the edge of the table. "Damn it! Damn it!! DAMN IT!!!"

"Fern! Stop it please!" Mayko begged. "You're going to hurt yourself.

Fern stopped suddenly. "I'm bored," he complained with a sudden change of attitude.

Mayko barely fell out of her chair. "What! Wha'd you mean you're bored!"

Fer cocked his head to the side. "I'm bored, plain and simple." He grinned. "What do you humans do for fun?"

"Oh god! You're going to be so hard to deal with," Mayko said laying her head on the table as Fern laughed.

BlueDragonGirl1: I wrote this story about six months before I registered for an account on fanfiction but since it really didn't have the TMM characters in it I decided not to put it up. Now (about a year later) I was digging through my closet and found it in a pile of papers and decided to put it up. It'll get a more like TMM I promise so stick with me. R&R!!!


	2. Bad News And A Funky New Style

Chapter 2. Bad News And A Funky New Style

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, but I do own the poem A Lonely Lover (TMM poem). If you happen to come past it please R&R it.

Mayko laid on her bed re-reading the fifth volume of Tokyo Mew Mew. She could not wait until TokyoPop published the sixth one. She was just dying to know who the Blue Knight was and could not believe that Ryou was the kitten Alto.

She heard the water in the bathroom shut off. Fern was finally done taking his shower. Jeez! She had not gotten that much chocolate milk on him.

(-Flashback-)

"I'm bored," Fern said. "What do you humans do for fun?"

"Well, we don't orgy," Mayko replied.

Fern laughed. "That's what we demons do," he said. "I mean, what do you do around here?"

"You don't know?" Mayko asked.

Fern shrugged. "You never told me. All you ever do is nag at me. Nag, nag, nag, nag nag! That's all you ever do to me."

"Well, if you didn't act like such a jackass then I wouldn't have to nag at you so much," Mayko retorted.

"Hey! I'm only demon," Fern said raising his hands defensively. He smiled. "Well, you haven't told me yet."

"Do I have too?" Mayko asked.

Fern thought for a moment. "Mm. . . . .yes!"

"Damn!" Mayko mumbled.

"What was that?" Fern asked leaning forward to hear her better.

Mayko sighed. "I read manga, watch my favorite animes on TV and hang out with my friends. Happy?"

"That's it?" Fern asked. Mayko nodded. "Where's the fun in that? It seems to me that most of the time you are sitting around at your house. Don't you have a male friend you can play with or better yet? Do you have a male friend that I can play with?"

"FERN!" Mayko yelled as she threw her glass of chocolate milk at him spilling it all over him.

"What the hell!" Fern cursed. "I was only joking!"

"You better have been," Mayko mumbled.

(-End Flashback-)

"What's this?" Fern asked snatching the Tokyo Mew Mew manga out of her hands.

"Hey! Give that back," Mayko demanded. "And where are your clothes!" she added just noticing that Fern was just wearing a towel wrapped around his waist.

"So this is a manga," Fern, ignoring her, said flipping through the pages. "I almost thought for a moment that you were reading porn." He turned to the page with the picture of Ryou on top of Ichigo. "Hm, interesting."

Mayko snatched the manga out of his hands and looked at the picture. "Don't get any ideas Fern," she said. "They are not doing 'it'."

"Of course they're not," Fern said. He smirked. "They get to do that in the next volume."

"FERN!" Mayko screamed tackling into him. They fell to the floor and began to wrestle until Fern succeeded in pinning her to the floor, his towel still securely around his waist.

"Well, isn't this interesting?" Fern asked. "This looks exactly like the picture in the manga. I'm sure that guy is your favorite character too, right?"

"Actually, I like Pie," Mayko replied.

Fern frowned. "What does pie have to do with your favorite character?" he asked.

"He is a character, dumbass! Not a dessert!" Mayko yelled angrily. "Now get off me!"

"Jeez! What's got you into a huff?" Fern asked getting up off of her.

Mayko stood up and grabbed her manga off of the floor. She flipped through the pages and found a good enough picture of Pie and shoved it in front of Fern's face. "That's Pie!" she said. "See it?"

"Well maybe if the picture wasn't so damn close to my face, I would be able to see something besides a blur," Fern replied. Mayko pulled the manga away so he could see it clearly. Fern examined the picture for a moment then laughed. "Wow Mayko. I didn't know that you liked guys who wore belly shirts."

"F.Y.I Fern. He's an alien," Mayko said. "Of course he's going to have a different style of fashion. Demons have a strange sense of style too."

Fern thought for a moment. "Yeah, guess you're right." He looked at the picture of Pie again. "At least he has clothes on. Remember the time when Leo went trouncing around in a gucchi bikini?"

Mayko slapped her forehead suddenly recalling the memory. "Please don't remind me," she begged.

"Mind if I borrow this?" Fern asked snatching the manga out of her hands. "Thanks," he said before she could protest and he quickly ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

"Fern!" Mayko yelled banging on the door. "What are you going to do? Fern!"

"Just wait, you'll see," Fern called from inside the bathroom.

Mayko growled. Fern had not even been at her house for a day and already she was losing control. "You'd better not blow up anything while you're in there!" she yelled.

Suddenly, she heard the doorbell ring downstairs.

'This is SO not the right time,' Mayko thought. She debated whether or not to leave her room to answer the door or stay and guard the bathroom door while hoping the person at the door was not of any importance.

The doorbell rang again, and again, and again. Mayko waited but the doorbell never stopped ringing.

Finally, Mayko gave in. "Alright! I'm coming!" she yelled. She ran downstairs and stopped at the front door. 'This better be important,' she thought as she opened the door.

"It's about time you decided to answer the door," the girl standing on the other side of the door said irritably.

"Rei?!" Mayko said completely in shock. She had met Rei three years ago at acting summer camp. They had instantly become friends and what help form their friendship was the fact that Rei, too, could converse with demons from another world. Mayko had not seen Rei since then but kept in touch with her through e-mail and phone calls.

"What are you doing here?" Mayko asked. "I thought you lived in the town one hundred miles from here? And what the hell did you do to your hair?!"

Rei combed her fingers through her, what use to be blonde, dyed green hair. "Freak accident involving Listerine and hair spray," Rei replied. "And yes, I did live in the town one hundred miles from here but now I live conveniently across town from you so it made it easier for me to get to your house and inform you about something you might want to know about."

"Let's hear it Rei," Mayko said. "I'm sure you wouldn't be here in person if it wasn't important."

"I can tell it has already affected you in a way," Rei said staring at her kitty printed pajamas and messy hair.

"What?" Mayko asked.

"Fern is here, isn't he?" Rei asked.

"How did you know?" Mayko asked.

"I can sense him," Rei replied. "And just by looking at you it's obvious that you're having a little trouble keeping him under control. Believe me, your problems have only begun."

"Enough already!" Mayko said getting impatient. "What's so damn important?"

"Fern is not the only demon that was thrown through the barrier that separates Demon World from our world," Rei said. "There are a lot of demons that were thrown through with him. A lot more."

"WHAT!" Mayko almost screamed. "There are more of them!"

"Yes and they are scattered all around the world, not just here," Rei said. "There are hundreds possible thousands stranded in our world thanks to the rebellion caused by those 'Higher Ups'."

"You know about them?" Mayko asked.

"Of course I know about them," Rei replied. "I was there! I saw those monstrous creatures turning the demons against each other. Remember I have the ability to travel there too just like you."

"What do we do?" Mayko asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't know," Rei replied. "But I'll soon find out."

"How?" Mayko asked.

"It's complicated to explain," Rei replied, "but I should have the answers soon."

"How soon?" Mayko asked.

"As soon as tonight or as long as in years," Rei replied and Mayko's mouth fell open. "Just keep Fern inside and don't let anyone see him."

"That's easier said then done," Mayko mumbled.

"Well, I have to get started. I'll contact you as soon as I get some answers," Rei said as she turned and left.

Mayko closed the door and sighed. As if life could not get anymore complicated.

"TA-DA!" Fern announced as he appeared at the top of the stairs. "How do I look?"

Mayko looked up at him and almost choked as she tried hard not to laugh. Fern stood on top of the stairs bare footed wearing a pair of her baggy black jeans, that had been in the laundry basket for over a week, one of her younger sister's black, thick strapped tank tops cut so it did not cover his belly button and a pair of arm warmers, that had also been in the laundry basket.

"Well?" Fern asked.

"You look like a bad imitation of Pie," Mayko replied.

Fern walked down the stairs and stood in front of her. "I don't have long enough hair to do that hair wrap thingy that he had going on," Fern explained as he ran his hand through his brunette hair.

Mayko let loose of the laughter that was billowing up inside her. She laughed till her sides ached and tears formed in her eyes. "Don't worry," she gasped trying to breathe. "We can use a hair piece if you're really that desperate to look like him."

"Well don't I look like him?" Fern asked. "This Pie guy or whatever you called him."

"Mayko finally got herself to stop laughing. "You look like Pie," she said, "but you act like Kish."

BlueDragonGirl1: Thanks to the people who review my first chapter. This chapter is a little more like TMM with Fern dressing up as Pie and some of the other characters getting mentioned. (Since the manga is black and white I didn't know what colors Pie's outfit was so I chose black. If I find out the real colors I'll add them later) Just a little note if you are trying to imagine my characters in your head. Mayko will look like Ichigo, Fern: Pie and Rei: Lettuce. (I am not for sure if Listerine and hair stray turns your hair green but to be on the safe side; don't try it at home) R&R!!! (Note: transformations and fusions with animals will be coming up soon so stay tune!)


	3. Disappearance And Strange Happenings

My Life Has Become A Tokyo Mew Mew Series

Chapter 3. Disappearance And Strange Happenings

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM but, as said before I'm sure, I do own the characters that I created.

Mayko ran home as fast as she could. She had to get a hold of Rei as soon as possible. She just hoped that she was home. She ran up the stairs to her house door, nearly mowing over her cat, and opened the door, slamming it behind her.

"Mayko, what's the rush?" her mother asked as Mayko bounded up the stairs.

Mayko did not answer. She closed the door to her room and belly flopped onto her bed. She grabbed her phone in one of her bloody hands and quickly dialed Rei's phone number. After ringing two times someone picked up the phone on the other side.

"Hello?"

"Hi. May I please speak to Rei?" Mayko asked trying to hide her anxiety.

"I'm sorry, she's not here."

Mayko hung up the phone to avoid further questions. What was she suppose to do now? She did not know where Rei had gone. Why hadn't she asked?

She rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Fern, where are you?"

(-Flashback-)

"So, who was at the door?" Fern asked.

"Oh, Rei," Mayko replied. She paused for a moment debating whether or not to tell him about the major crisis that they had suddenly been pulled into.

"And?" Fern persisted. "What's going on?"

"There are more fruit cake demons in this world besides you Fern," Mayko replied. "A lot more."

"Holy shit!" Fern breathed.

"Yeah," Mayko agreed as she began to fill him in on what Rei had told her just a couple of minutes ago. Fern listened quietly and occasionally his eyebrow twitched with a sense of irritation.

When Mayko finished Fern yawned. "So, what do we do now?" he asked.

"I don't know," Mayko replied. "We wait until Rei gets back to tell us what to do I guess."

"And when will that be?" Fern asked.

"Rei said as soon as tonight or as long as in years." Fern's eyes widened. "But hopefully it won't take that long," Mayko added quickly.

"Let's hope not," Fern mumbled. He looked out the window. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"We are not going outside," Mayko replied sensing his want to go outside. "I can't afford to have anyone see you."

"Aw! Come on Mayko!" Fern begged. "You can't keep me locked inside your house forever. Nature calls to me."

"Well, if 'Nature calls' then you can use the bathroom upstairs," Mayko said. "You don't have to do your business outside like a dog."

"Not that kind of nature call," Fern mumbled. "I'm bored!"

"Well too bad!" Mayko snapped. "You're not going outside, especially when you're dressed like that." She nodded at his 'so-called-Pai-imitation-outfit.

"Please!" Fern begged getting down on his knees. "I want to go outside. I need to be free!" He wrapped his arms around Mayko's legs. "PLEASE!"

"GAHHH! NO!" Mayko yelled.

"Cool thanks," Fern said as he quickly got up and opened the front door.

"No Fern! I said no!" Mayko yelled as he ran outside. She ran after him hoping that he would not run in front of a car and get hit.

"Ha ha! Catch me if you can Mayko!" Fern yelled as he ran down the sidewalk.

"Fern! No!" Mayko yelled. She ran down the sidewalk after him. As they ran past house after house, people who were spending time in their front yards looked up as they past.

"Come on Mayko!" Fern called back to her. "You're going to have to run faster than that if you want to catch me! Come on slowpoke!"

"DAMN YOU FERN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Mayko screamed as she tried to run faster which wasn't that fast. She wasn't the absolute greatest runner in the world and Fern was so much faster than her.

Suddenly, Fern came to a sudden halt and Mayko crashed into him, taking them both down to the ground.

"Damn you Fern," Mayko cursed trying to catch her breath. "Why do you have to be such a jackass?"

Fern didn't reply. He laid face down on the concrete, unmoving. Mayko shook him but he didn't move. She rolled him over onto his back only to discover that his eyes were open wide but stared blankly at her.

"Fern, what's wrong?" Mayko asked slowly.

Fern once again didn't reply. He just continued to stare back at her, blankly, with no emotion at all. Mayko suddenly heard a low growling sound coming from just above her and she looked up.

Up ahead there was a run down house, its shutters were hanging from their last rusting hinges and the paint had peeled off from years of neglect. Overgrown bushes and poison ivy surrounded the house. Mayko suddenly realized that Fern had ran towards the south side of her neighborhood also known as 'The Dark Alley Side'."

A broken down stonewall surrounded the property and on top of the part of the wall that was still standing proudly stood a small boy perched on top of a red striped black cat. The boy had cat like eyes with slit shaped pupils and black claw marks tattooed his face and arms. If it hadn't been for his sweet-but-deadly boyish features, Mayko would have never thought him to be human even though it was obvious that he was not. The cat was a different story. It was as large as a panther with blood red eyes and shiny black nails like obsidian.

The demon boy looked down upon her and smiled demonically, showing off his shiny pearl like fangs.

'Oh my gosh!' Mayko thought. 'Who the hell is this kid?'

"You have something I want," the demon boy hissed pointing towards Fern. "He seems to be a burden to you. I will gladly take him off your hands."

"What?" Mayko asked in a choked voice. "Why do you want with Fern?"

"Nothing that your pathetic human mind could understand," the boy replied. "Now hand him over and I'll let you go unharmed."

"No," Mayko replied defiantly. "No matter how much of a jackass he may act to me I'm not letting you take him."

The demon boy glared at her. "Then I'll have to take him by force!" he declared in a shrill voice. He jumped off of his stead and landed gracefully in front of her.

This kid was already giving Mayko the creeps even though when he was standing in front of her she would easily tower over him if she were standing up. Mayko stood up and stepped in front of Fern. She looked down upon the short demon child and he looked up at her and smiled.

Mayko took a deep breath. "If you want him that badly then you'll have to get to him over my dead body." There was an unsettling silence. 'Damn it! Why did I have to go and say that?' Mayko thought.

"Your dead body huh?" the boy said amused. "Sure." He whistled shrilly and the panther like cat pounce on top of Mayko pushing her down to the sidewalk.

Mayko screamed as the demonic cat opened its mouth and tried to bite her neck but she was able to raise her arms up and shove her hands into its mouth, holding its mouth open and keeping it from shutting around her neck. The demonic cat's fangs elongated and dug into her hands as a way of fighting against her.

Mayko grit her teeth against the pain and looked over to see that the small boy and Fern had both disappeared.

"Damn it!" she cursed. "I hate my life!" She lifted up her legs and slammed her feet against the cat's stomach, throwing it backwards onto its back. She then jumped up and ran for her life. The demonic cat rolled over onto its feet and chased after her.

'This is bad!' Mayko thought. 'This is really bad!' She looked behind her and saw that the demon was catching up to her, not even noticing the iron rod that was lying across the sidewalk in her path until her foot hit it and she went falling forward.

She hit the sidewalk hard and rolled over onto her back. The demonic cat jumped high up into the air, its claws unsheathed. Mayko covered herself with her arms and a white light suddenly engulfed both her and the raging demon.

Mayko brought her arms down and looked around her. Everything was white, as if she were in a void of nothingness. She sat up and saw the black demon cat lying on the ground in front of her purring like a kitten. It stared as her looking as harmless as a house cat.

Mayko took a step towards it. It didn't jump up to pounce on top of her. It just lay where it was, staring at her lazily.

Suddenly, an unknown power picked Mayko up and swept her across towards the cat and the cat was picked up as well and swept towards her. They collided with each other in a white plume of light.

(-End Flashback-)

"Oh, my head!" Mayko moaned holding her head in her heads. The blood on her hands smeared onto her face and she pulled them away. She needed to clean up before she stained her sheets. She walked into her bathroom and closed the door.

She turned the handles on the faucet over the sink and allowed the water to run until it was warm enough that it wouldn't sting her hands.

Mayko slid her hands under the warm water and allowed the blood to be washed away without her help. She sighed. This day just kept getting worse and worse every moment. What would happen next? With her luck another demon would come up and knock on her door.

Suddenly, when she had washed off all the blood and turned the water off someone knocked on her bathroom door causing her to jump ten feet into the air.

"Go away," Mayko mumbled opening a drawer to find some bandages to bandage her hand with.

"What do you mean go away," the person said on the other side. "I just got here."

Mayko ran to the door and flung it open. "Who are you?" she asked. "And how did you get into my house?"

"Me?" the boy on the other side of her bathroom door asked. He had blonde hair streaked with black and ruby red eyes. "Oh, just your average, ordinary, everyday demon of death and destruction," he said smiling charmingly.

"Ryou!" Mayko barely screamed. "You too?" Ryou was the devil or to put it correctly Satan's incarnate but not as disastrous as he use to be.

"Yeah," Ryou replied. "Got thrown here when I got in a fight with those damn "Higher Ups" and their pets. By the way nice ears."

Mayko stared at him strangely. "What ears?" she asked slowly.

"Those ears," Ryou replied pointing at her. "The ones on top of your head."

"WHAT!" Mayko ran back into the bathroom and stared into the mirror and sure enough there were two black cat ears sticking out of her head.

"Hmm. . . . and what is this?" Ryou asked as he grabbed a hold of a black cattail that protruded from her lower back.

Mayko screamed and grabbed her newly grown tail. "What the hell!" she said looking at the tail in her hand. "This wasn't here before!"

"Well now it is," Ryou said.

"Noooo!" Mayko groaned as she ran into her room. "This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This . . ."

"But it is and there is no use denying it," Ryou said and he followed her.

"Shut up Ryou!" Mayko snapped grabbing the first volume of Tokyo Mew Mew and slapping him across the head with it.

"Jeez! What bit your ass?" Ryou asked grabbing the book out of her hands.

"Don't push it," Mayko growled warningly searching her room for a hat that she could use to cover up her ears and trying to push her tail into her pants at the same time.

"Ok I won't. I promise," Ryou said then he grinned mischievously as he looked at the cover of her book. "Tokyo Mew Mew."

Mayko turned and pounced towards him but Ryou dodged and she landed face first onto her bedroom floor.

Ryou laughed. His red eyes flickered joyously. "Don't worry Mayko," he said. "It's the thought that counts." He laughed at his own joke.

Mayko pushed herself off of the floor. "Ryou! What the hell is happening to me?" Mayko asked.

"I dunno," Ryou replied then he smirked. "Maybe Miko turned you in to a cat demon?" Miko was a cat demon that had once threatened to turn Mayko into a cat demon when she had interrupted one of her 'private moments' with her mate, who was a wolfin demon.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Mayko asked.

"Or maybe," Ryou continued flipping though Mayko's book. "You were injected with wildcat DNA?"

"GAHHH! You're no help!" Mayko yelled furious.

Ryou laughed. He obviously didn't care about her problem.

'Cold-hearted bastard,' she thought.

Ryou grinned.

'This day has just gotten more complicated,' Mayko thought.

To Be Continued. . . . . .

BlueDragonGirl1: I was seriously thinking about giving up on this story until I finally found a way to make it more like TMM. So I decided to add Ryou (he's about the same as the Ryou from TMM except for the whole Satan incarnate thing) Sorry it took so long. Yeah and just like I promised, Mayko fused with the demon panther and is now beginning her transformation. Stick with me everyone. In the next chapter Mayko and Ryou are under attack and Rei returns. R+R!


	4. The Attack of Pie

Chapter 4: The Attack of Pie

Disclaimer: I still do not own TMM (DAMN IT!) But I do own the characters that I have contributed to this fanfiction.

"Ryou! Why are we running!" Mayko yelled as Ryou dragged her by her arm towards the town park.

"To beat up that son of a bitch who attacked at us!" Ryou called back. "Now kick up your legs and hurry it up!"

"But I don't want to!" Mayko whined. Ryou came to a sudden halt and she crashed into him. "Look Ryou. Maybe we should think this over before we rush into anything?" Ryou turned around and Mayko screamed as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and began to run, full speed towards the park again.

"DAMN IT RYOU! PUT ME DOWN!" Mayko screamed.

-(Fifteen Minutes Earlier)-

"Ryou! You jerk!" Mayko yelled. "Go ahead and rub it in all you want." _'I don't know how Nozomi deals with this guy,' _she thought. Nozomi was Ryou's demon holder and suddenly Mayko became very ridged. Did Nozomi even know that Ryou was here or what was going on?

Ryou cleared his throat. "Are you done yet?"

"No!" Mayko snapped. "If you're not going to help me, I'll just get Fern to help me." _'When I find him,'_ she thought uncomfortably.

The grin slipped from Ryou's face completely. "Fern?" he said as if he had not heard her correctly.

"Fern, your half brother, you idiot!" Mayko yelled.

"You . . . . . BITCH!" Ryou yelled. Mayko fell backwards onto the floor. "Why didn't you tell me he was in this realm! I need to find him! Leo's here and so is Shiki! And I can't contact Nozomi here!" He said it so fast that Mayko thought his head would blow off.

Mayko took a deep breath and stood up.

"You . . . . . never asked if he was here!" she screamed back at him. "And how was I suppose to know that you were looking for him! And who cares about Leo! He's just a frickin' jackass! He's probably screwing someone somewhere even if he has a soul! I know you demons are in the middle of a crisis but you're not the only ones!" Mayko gasped for breath and waited for Ryou to reply.

There was a long, awkward silence before he said. "Damn. You're right. I should have told you I was looking for him, sorry 'bout that, but we really need to find him."

"Uh . . . . . why?" Mayko asked.

"Because . . . . . . ," Ryou began but stopped.

They heard a whistiling sound and suddenly Mayko's bedroom window exploded sending glass shards flying everywhere. Mayko covered her head and dived over her bed. When the shards had all fallen to the floor, Mayko cautiously peeked out from around her bed.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I don't know," Ryou replied, "but someone obviously doesn't like us cause it cut my frickin' arm!"

Mayko stood up to look. "GAHH! Your ears!" she screamed.

"So what?" Ryou asked fingering his uncovered pointed, elfish ears. "They're not that frightening are they?"

ZING! Something flew pass them, cutting Mayko's arm. "Ouch!" she cried and she quickly covered the cut with her hand in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"That's it!" Ryou said angrily. He grabbed Mayko's other arm and dragged her towards the door. "Someone is really asking for it! Let go!"

-(Present Time)-

_'Damn it! How the hell did I get myself into this mess?' _Mayko asked herself. Without warning, Ryou dropped Mayko onto the ground having all ready made it to the park. "Hey! That hurt. You could have at least set me down on my feet."

Ryou shrugged. "You were getting heavy." He looked up. "Besides, we have an unwanted visitor."

**_"Unwanted visitor."_** A voice mimicked.

Ryou's ears flicked up and down, reacting to the unknown voice. "There." he said pointing something out in the distance. Mayko looked in the direction in which he had pointed. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"What the hell?" she choked.

"Hello brother," Ryou said coldly.

Fern smiled darkly.

Mayko looked around her. It had suddenly gotten colder and darker and the few people they had passed on the way to the park had suddenly vanished.

She looked back at Fern who was standing in front of a statue of an angel. From the angle that she was at, it looked as if the angels stone wings were growing out of Fern's back.

"What's going on?" Mayko asked.

"To be blunt," Ryou replied. "Fern's possessed."

"Well, can't you go something?"

"We'll see."

"What's that suppose to me?"

"It means we'll see!" Ryou snapped back at her.

**_"Now, now brother," _**Fern said. When he spoke it was almost like someone else was speaking in unison with him. **_"Watch your temper."_**

****"You wanna fight?" Ryou asked.

**_"Sure,"_** Fern replied.

"Stop it!" Mayko commanded. "Can't we just talk this out peacefully?"

"Uh . . . . . Mayko. Are you nuts!" Ryou asked. "He's possessed!"

"But you can't just beat up on him," she protested. "We're linked. You'll be hurting me too."

Suddenly, Fern appeared in front of her and struck her across the face, knocking her to the ground. Ryou took his chance and tackled Fern to the ground.

**_"Bad move," _**Fern said holding a dagger that had appeared in his hand to Ryou's neck.

"NO!" Mayko screamed tackling into Ryou, knocking him off of Fern and into a bush.

"Nice one Mayko," Ryou said. "Now get off of me!"

"I'll try," Mayko said rolling over onto her stomach. Pushing herself up onto her feet, she helped Ryou onto his.

"You couldn't have picked a better bush to tackle me into," Ryou said.

Mayko inspected the bush. "Thornbush? Opps!" She put her hand over her mouth. "Sorry."

"Apologize to my ass," he said rubbing his posture. He looked over at Fern. "Tired yet?"

**_"Hmph . . . no. Just thought I'd give you a chance to recover from your major injury."_**

****"Believe me, having thorns stuck in my ass is not a major injury," Ryou countered.

Fern smiled darkly and shook his head. **_"You haven't learned your lesson yet, have you?"_**

****Ryou's eyes widened. Suddenly, blood exploded from his chest and he crumpled to the ground.

"Ryou!" Mayko screamed. Ryou groaned and rolled over on to his back, grabbing his chest. Mayko ran over to him.

"Oh!" she gasped watching the blood rapidly seep through Ryou's fingers and flow on to the ground. "Ryou, you're bleeding!"

"You think!" Ryou asked gritting his teeth.

"But how? How could you have gotten that gash?"

"Ask him."

Mayko turned toward Fern. "Why are you doing this?"

**_"Because I was ordered to," _**Fern said walking towards her.

"Don't go near her!" Ryou yelled in pain. He looked up at Mayko. "Mayko! Run! Get away from him as fast as you can!"

"I won't leave you behind!" Mayko declared trying to help him up.

"Damn it! He's going to kill you!" Ryou yelled. "Run! It's the only option you have!" He pushed her away from him.

_'What do I do?'_ Mayko asked herself.

Fern stopped and unfolded his brown wings. **_"Do you really want to know the reason why I am doing this?" _**he asked.

Mayko did not answer.

**_"Because my masters and mistresses want you dead." _**He jumped into the air, flying high above them and dove down, holding his dagger aimed for Mayko's chest.

Mayko screamed and dived out of the way of the dagger. Fern turned sideways and slammed his whole body in to hers, knocking them both to the ground.

Fern held his dagger to her neck. **_"Now you die," _**he whispered into her ear.

"No!" Mayko cried. Suddenly, she felt something hot dripping down her neck. _'This is it,'_ she thought. _'I'm going to die. Damn it! Why didn't I run when Ryou told me to?'_ Then she heard Fern scream; a high pitched demonic scream.

He flung himself off of her and began to roll around on the ground; his left wing had been set on fire.

"Mayko!" Ryou yelled. Mayko got up. Ryou held a ball of fire in his right hand and his left hand was pressed against his chest. Mayko quivered. Fern was in pain. She wrapped her arms around her body to keep herself from shaking. Ryou clenched his fist and the flame disappeared.

"I'm sorry Mayko. I didn't think before I attacked him, but I didn't want him to kill you." Ryou apologized.

Mayko nodded. She touched her neck. There was blood, but no cut, so that meant the blood was. . . . . . . .

Fern got up off the ground. Dirt and blood covered his entire body. His left arm and shoulder were both charred black from Ryou's flame and the skin and muscle on his left wing had been burned away, only leaving black bones still fuse together to his back.

Fern looked at Ryou with eyes that once were a bright forest green but now were blood red filled with anger and hate.

"Stand behind me Mayko," Ryou ordered, stepping in front of her.

**_"Incarnation of the devil himself," _**Fern said amusingly. **_"How nice. Your hell's flame has served you well, but it won't save you!" _**Fern launched himself at Ryou tackling him to the ground.

"Stop it!" Mayko screamed grabbing a hold of Fern's charred wing. Fern gasped and whirled around to face her. Mayko quickly let go of his wing to try and get out of his way but he grabbed her arm and twisted it back. Mayko cried out in pain.

**_"Does it hurt?" _**Fern asked her. Mayko gritted her teeth against the pain and Fern twisted her arm back even more. **_"Does it hurt!" _**Fern demanded.

"Yes!" Mayko cried.

Fern grinned evilly. **_"Then we'll see how much this hurts you," _**he said holding up his daggar.

Suddenly, a beam of green light struck Fern, knocking him to the ground unconscious. Mayko gasped when she looked over in the direction where the beam came from.

Ryou lifted up his head. "It's about time we got some back up!"

"Rei?" Mayko said.

"Yep!" Rei replied jumping down from the ledge she was standing on. "What's going on?"

Mayko recovered from her surprise. "What are those?" she asked pointing at Rei's hands.

"Hm . . . . . .oh these? They're scales," Rei replied holding up her hands that were covered with shiny, green skin. "Fish scales."

"Chicken of the sea?" Ryou joked.

"You've been experiencing changes too, huh?" Mayko asked.

"Yeah," Rei replied.

"Hey, Rei," Ryou said. "Fern's possessed.

"You don't think I didn't know that?" Rei asked.

"No. I just wanted to know if you knew how to unpossess him"

Rei nodded. "Fortunately for you, I do."

"Yay!" Ryou cheered.

"Like to give me a hand?" Rei asked Mayko.

"Uh . . . .sure," Mayko replied. "But we won't hurt him, will we?"

"No, of course not. It won't hurt you either.

"Ok."

Rei took Mayko's hand and led her to where Fern was lying, sprawled on the ground. Mayko took a step back.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked.

"Can't you do it by yourself?" Mayko asked.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have enough power to exorcise the demon out of him. And if the demon inside him becomes agitated it will release him," Rei explained.

"But isn't that a good thing?" Mayko asked hopeful.

"No it's not. If the demon becomes agitated, it will release him by exploding out of him, making a bloody mess everywhere."

Mayko swallowed hard knowing what that meant for her.

"But don't worry. With your help and power, we'll be able to exorcise the demon out cleanly and without a problem."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright."

"Now hold out your hand," Rei instructed holding out her left hand. Mayko did as she was told and held out her right hand.

"Now, imagine that there is a current of energy flowing from your head to your hand," Rei said. "Like this." Rei closed her eyes and a green orb of energy bloomed up from her hand. "When you want to release it just throw it."

Mayko nodded.

"And say something cool like Strawberry Bell Bell," Ryou suggested.

Mayko shot him a death glare.

Fern's body suddenly moved. Mayko tried to move away, but Rei held her still. "Let's hurry," she whispered. "He is regaining consciousness."

Mayko closed her eyes and tried to relax, but it was so hard. The pain that was coursing through Fern's body was also coursing through hers, still, she tried to imagine the energy flowing from her head to her hand. She even imagined the energy being colored red. She felt Rei give her hand a tight squeeze. "Are you ready?"

Mayko opened her eyes. She looked at the red orb of energy flickering in the palm of her hand. "More ready then I'll ever be."

"Then here we go," Rei said throwing her orb at Fern's helpless body. "GREEN EXORCISE!"

Mayko watched as the green orb disappeared into Fern's body.

"Throw it now!" Rei commanded.

Mayko threw the red orb. "RED EXORCISE!" she cried. _'I hope this works,' _she thought.

The red orb disappeared into Fern's body and he began to glow a bright white. Not only that, Rei and Mayko's bodies began to glow a bright white too.

"What's happening!" Mayko said.

"Well, find out soon!" Rei called back.

Finally, the light faded, leaving Fern lying on the ground still unconscious and Rei and Mayko fully transformed.

"Fern!" Mayko cried not even noticing the changes that had been made to her.

"Wait! He might. . .get. . . back up!" Ryou said half laughing.

"No," Rei said. "It's over. The exorcise was a sucess. See." She pointed to a black cloud of mist floating over Fern's body.

"What is that thing?" Mayko asked.

"A possession demon," Rei replied.

"But why possess him?"

"Because he's close to the element of earth," Rei replied.

The black cloud of mist vanished.

"Hey! It's gone," Mayko said. "Where did it go?"

"Don't worry about it," Rei said. "All you need to know is that it's not coming back."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" They both turned around to find Ryou rolling around on the ground laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mayko demanded.

"Nice outfits!" Ryou giggled.

Mayko looked down upon herself. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed. "I'm wearing Ichigo's pink Mew Mew outfit! I hate pink!"

Rei looked down upon herself and found that she was wearing Lettuce's bright green swimsuit like fight outfit with green boots that went up to her knees. "Looking good," she said to herself.

"WHAT!" Mayko yelled. "You actually like your outfit?"

Rei shrugged. "Why not? I think it makes me look slimming."

Mayko slapped her forehead. Ryou continued to laugh. "Shut up!" Mayko growled as she went over to where he laid on the ground and kicked him.

"OW!" Ryou yelled curling up into a ball. "Don't kick the injuried person!"

Rei laughed. "Now about that gash," she said kneeling down next to him.

"Don't worry about it, I can heal it myself." He glared at Mayko. "If she promises not to kick me!"

"Just consider that a favor," Mayko replied. "Otherwise, you would have laughed yourself to death."

Ryou slowly sat up and placed his hands over the gash across his chest. They witnessed a golden light glow from under his hands and when he removed his hands, the gash was gone. "See. I told you I could do it."

"Can you heal Fern?" Mayko asked.

"With the way you've been treating me, no," Ryou replied. Mayko glared at him. "I'm joking, but seriously no. I can only do self-regeneration."

"I can heal him," Rei said. "But, I only have enough energy to heal his arm and shoulder. He'll have to heal his wing himself." Rei walked over to Fern.

Mayko helped Ryou to his feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You look a bit pale."

"I'll be fine," she replied. "It's just that everything has been happening so fast. I want answers."

"Don't worry," Rei said walking back over to them with Ferrin, now conscious, holding on to her shoulder for support. "I'll give you all the answers you need."

To Be Continued . . . . .

BlueDragonGirl1: Hello again! This chapter was by far the funnest to write because I got to incorporate the original quarreling between Ichigo and Ryou into Mayko and Ryou. If you noticed in the beginning where Ryou starts out with "You. . . .BITCH!" and they exchange insults; that was taken from the end of the 3rd volume (pages 166-167 to be exact) but of course it was revamped to suit the fanfic. Now FINALLY! This fic is taking shape like TMM. Nozomi has now been verbally introduced and will be taking the place of Pudding (Purrin). She will make her appearance in the next chapter. So sit tight! R&R your thoughts on how it's going so far!


	5. The Price of Immortality

Chapter 5: The Price of Immortality

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM. You do not own TMM. Got it? (All characters I've contributed to this fanfiction are MINE!) Beware the "F" word.

Mayko sat on Rei's bed busily wrapping a bandage around her arm. Ryou laid on the floor next to the bed and Fern sat next to him in silence. Rei had gone downstairs to retrieve something. Mayko glanced nervously at Fern. He had not said anything since he had been exorcised.

-(Flashback)-

"I'll give you all the answers you need," Rei said, "but I propose that we go to my house where we'll have more privacy."

"Fine, but you have a lot of explaining to do," Mayko said. She turned to Fern. "Especially you. Where the hell have you been?" Fern shrugged and looked down to avoid her gaze.

On the way to Rei's house, Mayko fell back behind Fern and Ryou to talk to Rei. "Hey, is it just me or does Fern seem really depressed?" Mayko asked.

Rei shrugged. "I don't know. This whole thing might be hard on him just like it is on all of us."

Mayko did not say anything more.

-(End Flashback)-

"I'm back," Rei announced walking into the room carrying a leather bound book.

"What's that?" Ryou asked sitting up.

"The notes I took while I was away."

"And where was that?" Mayko asked.

"To tell you without confusing you," Rei replied. "I was in one of the realms between the Demon and Human Worlds."

"You've already lost me," Ryou said.

"Then it does not really matter," Rei said sitting down next to Mayko. "All that matters is the answers I got there." She opened the book.

"So, who'd you get the answers from?" Mayko prodded.

Rei sighed. "No One's knowledge."

"What?" everyone in the room asked.

"Everyday, No One writes an entry in its book of knowledge on what is going on in all the universes." Rei explained.

"That must be one long entry." Mayko commented.

"Yep."

"Yeah, but if it's written by no one then how is it written at all?" Ryou asked.

"I told you, you would be confused," Rei said, "and it's complicated to explain." She flipped through the pages of the book. "The first thing I found was that the 'Higher Ups' are. . . . . ."

"Some higher breed of demon," Ryou finished for her, "but what are their real names?"

"There are some things that even No One doesn't know," Rei replied. "She only writes down information that she collects herself."

"Wait a minute! How do you know its a she?"

"Because women are superior to men," Rei replied emotionless.

"Damn!"

"When Fern was possessed he said something about his masters and mistresses wanting me dead," Mayko said.

Everyone looked at Fern.

"Fern, do you know anything?" Rei asked.

Fern just shook his head.

"What else did you write in that book?" Ryou asked looking over Rei's shoulder.

"Well, I found out why they want to take over the Human World," Rei replied while turning another page. "They're sick of living in the darkness."

"Demon World isn't dark," Ryou protested.

"I know, but there is a corner of the Demon World that's all darkness," Rei replied. "That corner is called Darkness."

"Well of course it's going to be dark in darkness," Ryou pointed out sarcastically.

"Anyway," Rei continued ignoring Ryou. "The 'Higher Ups' caused some type of disturbance which caused a major rebellion. Any demon that opposed them got thrown here and then got hunted down by the possession demons. Ryou, do you know of any other demons that might be in this area?"

"Well, I saw Leon get thrown here," he replied. "Oh yeah, and Shiki is here. I'm sure of that."

"What!" Rei nearly fell off her bed. "Shiki's here! How could she be here?"

Ryou shrugged. "She got thrown here like the rest of us. Why?"

"WHY! Her mere presence could cause mass destruction! And don't get me started on the destruction she could cause if she were possessed!"

"Rei calm down," Mayko said. "If Shiki is that powerful doesn't that mean she can resist being possessed?"

"No," Rei replied. "The 'Higher Ups' will know that she is too powerful for their demon minions so they'll go after her themselves. She won't last long in this world. We have to find her fast!" Rei got up, dropping the book, and rushed towards the door but Ryou dove for her legs, bringing her down to the floor.

"Rei," he said. "We don't even know where Shiki is. We'll just be wasting our time and energy."

Rei sat up defeated. "You're right."

"Tell us more about what you found," Mayko said trying to take Rei's mind off Shiki.

Rei took one more glance at the door then sat back down. "I also learned of a plan that the Elders have put into effect. And the plan has already affected Mayko and myself."

"What is this plan?" Mayko asked, "and how is it affecting us?"

"The Elders are turning you into immortal demons," Fern replied emotionless.

They turned towards him.

"How did you know of this?" Rei asked.

Fern shrugged. "It's just obvious, and besides, you are beginning to smell like a demon."

Mayko turned to Rei. "Tell me this isn't true."

"If I did, I would be lying," Rei said sadly.

"No!" Tears began to stream down Mayko's face. "This can't be. I'm human."

"I'm sorry Mayko but there is a good side to this."

"How can there be a good side to this!" Mayko screamed.

"It's only temporary."

"If it's only temporary then why are they doing it?" Ryou asked. "Why don't they just get the other demons to do what they want?"

"They obviously want you to do something," Fern said.

"Like what!" Mayko asked.

"Well, they could want you to stop the rebellion and return all the demons back to their home."

"But that's impossible!" Mayko protested. "there are thousands possibly millions of demons out there all over the world. We couldn't possibly round them all up, just the four of us."

"Mayko calm down. We're not the only ones going through this transformation," Rei said. "Everyone who has a demon in this world will be going through it. Unfortunately for them, they don't know it. . . . .yet."

"Then what about Nozomi," Ryou asked. "I'm her demon and I'm here. Doesn't that mean she will go through the transformation too?"

Rei nodded.

"Aw. . . .shit!" Ryou cursed. "I need to go tell her."

"I'll take you over to her house," Mayko said. "After Rei is finished." She turned back to Rei. "How long will it take till the transformation is complete, or has it already completed?"

"It's almost finished," Rei replied. "All we have to do is wait until our hearts stop."

"WHAT!" Mayko screamed.

Ryou put a hand over her mouth. "Mayko, shut the hell up!"

"Yeah Mayko!" Rei said irritated. "They can probably hear you in the Demon World, not to mention half way down the block."

"Why do our hearts have to stop?" Mayko sobbed pushing Ryou's hand away. "Fern and Ryou's hearts still beat and their immortal."

"Because they're pure demons," Rei replied. "And in order for us to become immortal they have to stop. They'll begin to beat again after we finish this task."

"Why do we have to become immortal?"

"Do you really think that this task will only take a couple of weeks to complete?" Rei asked. "Mayko! This task could take centuries, if we're lucky, to complete, but it'll probably take a full millennia."

"But why us?" Mayko asked. "Why can't the Elders take care of it? Why do they have to involve us?"

"Don't you ever talk about the Elders that way, Mayko!" Rei snapped. "If it weren't for them, the 'Higher Ups' would have taken over this world a long time ago. They're the ones who have kept them at bay for so many millenniums. In order to return the demons home they would have to come here. If they came here they would be leaving the Demon World unguarded and the 'Higher Ups' would take it easily without a thing to stop them."

Mayko sat in silence.

Rei placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Mayko," she whispered. "We are not alone."

"I don't care," Mayko said. "I never asked for this."

"We didn't either," Rei said. "No one did."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Rei," Fern said. "I'm sure you have a lot more to tell us but I'm going to take Mayko home to let it all sink in. If you get my drift."

"Of course."

"Come on Ryou. Mayko and I will dump you off at Nozomi's house."

"Gee, thanks," Ryou replied sarcastically.

"Better call and tell her first," Rei said. "If you just go over to her house and dump Ryou off, Nozomi will have one hell of a time making up a reason why he's there. If you call her up, at least she'll have time to make up a descent lie."

"What's the point?" Fern asked. He pointed to Ryou. "Mom, Dad. This is Ryou." Fern pointed to his head. "He lives in my head. Now I know you think I'm fucking insane but there are some problems in Demon World and Ryou must stay with us for a couple of centuries. Hope you don't mind."

"Knowing Nozomi, she would probably say that," Ryou said.

Mayko picked up Rei's telephone and dialed Nozomi's number.

"Hello Mayko?" Nozomi said when she picked up the phone on her end.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Mayko asked perplexed.

"She says that every time she picks up the phone," Ryou joked.

"Caller ID," Nozomi replied not even hearing Ryou's comment.

"But I'm at Rei's house," Mayko said looking over at Rei.

"Demon intuition," Nozomi replied.

"Ok. . . ." Mayko said unsure. "Uh. . . .Nozomi. Are you alright?"

"Besides turning into a demon, yeah, I'm perfectly fine." Nozomi replied sarcastically.

"What the hell! How'd she know!" Fern asked.

"What the hell! How did you know what she said?" Mayko asked.

"My ears," Fern replied pointing to his ears.

"Where the hell did those come from?"

"Uh. . .Hello? Where the hell did everyone go?" Nozomi asked.

"Dammit Nozomi! Shut up for a moment!" Mayko said frustrated.

"No!"

"Shut up!" Ryou yelled.

"Go to hell!" Mayko yelled back.

"I lived there!"

"SILENCE!" Rei screamed.

"Now everyone definitely heard that one," Fern mumbled.

"Nozomi knew who was calling because she's naturally smart and her transformation probably already completed." Rei explained. "And Fern's always had," she looked at Fern. "Dorkish-looking ears."

"Hey!" Fern said offended.

"AAHHH! Is Ryou over there!" Nozomi asked.

"Yes!" Mayko yelled.

"Well bring him over already."

"We were planning on it."

"Well hurry it up! My parents will be home at anytime now and I need to get Ryou up in the attic."

"Damn! I get the attic," Ryou cursed.

"Get over it!" Nozomi said. "It's either the attic or my bed!"

"Ooh," Ryou said slightly aroused.

"In your dreams," Nozomi said disgusted.

Fern grabbed the phone out of Mayko's hands. "We'll bring him right over! Now sit tight bitch!" He slammed the receiver down.

"What did you do that for?" Mayko asked.

"That was becoming annoying."

"Let's go already!" Ryou yelled. "Dammit people! You're so fricking slow!"

"Shut up Ryou or I'll gag you," Mayko threatened.

"With what? Your tail?"

"Everyone shut up!" Rei yelled. "Dammit! Our task is to return all the demons to the Demon World, not turn the Human World into a Demon World."

"We know that," Fern said.

"Then stop acting like dumbass demons."

"But we are dumbass demons," Ryou replied innocently.

Rei slapped her forehead and pointed towards the door. "Just get out of my house already!"

They all laughed.

"See ya' Rei," Mayko said waving goodbye."

"Whoa wait!" Ryou said grabbing Mayko's tail and pulling her away from the door. "What about the animal parts that have suddenly appeared?"

Rei shrugged. "Extra-Extreme Makeover?"

"Heh. Yeah I'm sure Mayko's parents would love that one," Fern said.

"Just keep them hidden until I find some way to deal with them," Rei suggested.

"And the kinky tutus?" Ryou asked receiving a sharp glare from Mayko.

Rei thought for a moment. "We just recently joined the nearest ballet company?"

"How 'bout you just take it all off?" Fern suggested.

"You wish!" Mayko hissed.

"I'll look into getting rid of those too," Rei replied. "Now all of you get lost."

-( - )-

That night, Mayko laid in her bed staring up at the ceiling. Fern laid on a cot beside her bed on the floor.

"Mayko."

"Yeah Fern."

"I didn't hurt you that badly when I was possessed did I?"

Mayko rolled over onto her side to face him. "No, why?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. There was nothing you could have done."

"I still feel guilty."

"I guess that's the whole point of having a soul," Mayko said sitting up.

There was a moment of silence between them where they could only hear the wind playing with the trees outside. Then Fern said, "Mayko."

"Yeah?"

He grinned. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Mayko's eyes widened. "Hell no!" She took her pillow and hit him with it. Fern grabbed it and pulled it out of her hands. "Haha! Look who's sleeping without a pillow tonight." he said placing the pillow on top of the one he already had and laid down on it.

Mayko sighed and laid back down on her bed. She was to tired to play games with Fern.

_"This is going to take a long time to get use to" _she thought.

To Be Continued. . . . . .

BlueDragonGirl1: Basically, if you didn't noticed, this entire chapter was all insults thrown by the characters. Don't worry. They really love each other but look forward to the constant strains that are on their friendship. In the next chapter, a new demon shows up and the gang figures out that a girl who had a strong relationship with Rei is going to be the next victim of possession. **_R&R! Happy New Year!_**


	6. We're At Risk

Chapter 6. "We're at Risk!" (For S.T.D's)

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, UPS, or "Charlie the Tuna Fish" but I do own the characters I've contributed. (Note: The fanfic rating has been changed to M for language content.)

"I hate this!" Mayko said trying to comb her hair.

"Hate what?" Fern asked slipping on one of Mayko's ex-boyfriend's shirts.

"I can't comb my hair with these fricking ears in the way," Mayko complained. "It's impossible!"

"Don't worry. You'll have many centuries to perfect your hair combing ability." Fern dodged Mayko's poor attempt to hit him.

"That's not funny," Mayko said. "I have to stay up in my room every morning until my parents leave for work because of these." She pointed up at her black, fuzzy ears and pulled out her tail for him to see.

Fern shrugged one shoulder. "Just wear a hat."

"Then what about when I go back to school? We can't wear hats in school."

"You can shave your head. Then you'll have an excuse to wear a hat."

Mayko threw her comb at him and it bounced off the wall. "Not funny!" They heard the doorbell ring downstairs.

"Just let my parents get it," Mayko said and the doorbell rang again.

"Are you sure your parents haven't left?" Fern asked.

Mayko opened the door. "Looks like it." The doorbell rang again.

"Sheesh! It's like they know we're here," Fern said.

"It's the psychic UPS man," Mayko joked.

"Don't you mean the UPA man?"

"What?"

"Universal Pain in the Ass."

Mayko giggled.

The person ringing the doorbell began to pound on the door then they could hear a sharp scraping sound like nails being dragged across wood.

"Dammit! I'm coming!" Mayko yelled as she bounded down the stairs. Fern ran after her and she gripped the door handle tightly and narrowly tore the door off of its hinges as she swung it open. On the other side of the door was a girl with short black hair wearing a long, shear blue skirt showing the outlining of her legs and a sheer green top showing her black bra underneath. She was wearing a yellow straw hat on top of her head and a ring on her left ring finger.

"Are you Mayko?" she asked.

"Yes," Mayko replied slowly.

"Are your parents home?"

Mayko raised one eyebrow suspiciously. She hoped that Fern hadn't decided to rent prostitutes while he was living with her. "Who wants to know?"

The girl took off her hat, revealing a pair of black cat ears.

"Holy . . . . !"

"Miko!" Fern cried.

"That's new," Miko said looking from Mayko to Fern. "I've been called many things before, most of then bad, but Holy Miko. Are you trying to worship me?"

Fern raced up to her. He wrapped his arms around her and picking her up, spun her around in circles. "Finally! A demon roommate!" Fern exclaimed placing Miko back on her feet.

"I should scratch your eyes out for that," Miko hissed brushing herself off. "And exactly what do you mean by "roommate"?"

"Fern," Mayko said. "You're not saying that Miko is going to be staying with us?"

"Well, where else can she go?" Fern asked.

"Nozomi, her vessel," Mayko said between clenched teeth. "Right?"

"Nope," Miko said. "Nozomi adopted me along with my Sadren." She glared at Mayko. "You remember my loving Sadren, don't you?"

"Oh yes," Mayko said. "You two were very loving the last time I saw you both on top of each . . . .er. . . . .I mean together, just together." Miko and Fern watched in amazement as Mayko's face turned a bright strawberry red.

"Do you have anything sharp I can cut my skirt with?" Miko asked changing the subject. She thought Mayko was really pathetic and didn't even bother with trying to subject her to more mind games.

"Why? You have nails."

"I'm losing the feeling in my tail and besides," she flashed her long, black nails. "I use my nails for more important things."

"Uh-huh." Myako went into the kitchen and brought back a pair of scissors. Miko took them and made a hole in the back of her skirt to pull her tail through then handed the scissors back. Mayko cleared her throat. "You're really not going to be staying with us, are you?"

"Of course not. Why would I want to stay with you?" Miko asked. "Besides, I have to search for my Sadren."

"I'll help!" Fern piped up.

"No, you won't," Mayko said. "What about your wing?"

"They're hidden."

"No. The wing I dismembered."

"Oh, I grew it back!" Fern said proudly pulling off his shirt to flex his wings. His left wing didn't even look like it had been torn off. "I have the ability to heal myself and others unlike Ryou who can only heal himself, that self-centered bastard."

"Nice," Mayko commented.

"Nice chest," Miko purred.

"Fern, put your shirt back on! You're making Miko horny!"

"I am not!" Miko protested.

Fern pulled his shirt back on. "Don't worry, Mayko. Miko has a soul just like Ryou and I do."

Miko pouted. "Well, it doesn't hurt to fantasize." She put her straw hat back on. "Tell Ryou I said "Hi"."

"Wait," Mayko said. "Where are you going?"

"I told you. I'm going to search for my Sadren."

"But you can't," Mayko said. "There are possession demons out there," she paused. "You might even already have one in you!"

"What are you going to say next?" Miko asked. "That I also have fleas."

"I'll take that into consideration."

"Miko, ignore her," Fern said. "She's just PMSing over the fact that she's turning into a demon like us."

"Oh! So that's why she has the ears and tail. I see," Miko walked around Mayko to look her over. "Too bad she hasn't learned how to properly groom herself yet." She laughed.

"Quiet! You flea-bitten hairball!" Mayko snapped.

Miko stopped laughing. "Why? You're just the same."

"Not quite!"

"Will you two please shut the hell up?" Fern asked. He turned to Miko. "Anytime now, Rei should call up. She'll probably know what to do, so just stay here for a little while. We'll look for Sadren when we at least have a clue to where he is."

"Fine," Miko said.

"Mayko, will you at least try to get along with her?"

Mayko sighed. "I'll try."

"Good," Fern said satisfied that he had peacefully talked everything out between them. "Now, Rei should be calling any . . . ." As if on cue, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Miko sang racing into the kitchen to pick up the phone.

Mayko quickly followed her. "Why do you want to answer it?" she asked.

"Because I've never used a phone before."

Mayko's jaw dropped.

"We normally use telepathy to make calls," Fern explained to her. "Phones are more or less non-existent."

Miko picked up the receiver and turned it over in her hands. "Ooh! It looks exactly like one of my toys Sadren and I play with." Mayko almost fell to the floor in complete shock from what Miko had just said out loud. Miko held the receiver up to her cat ear and giggled finding it funny to be putting something near her ear that was in the shape of something she normally wouldn't. "Hello?"

"Hello," an unfamiliar voice said.

"What the hell!" Miko hissed. She shook the receiver in the air. "This is not Rei!"

Mayko grabbed the phone from Miko. "Hello?"

"Hi . . .my name is Stacy and I'm calling as a representative for . . . ."

Mayko hung up quickly.

"Who was it?" Fern asked.

"Some telemarketer." Mayko glared at Miko. "What did you do that for? You didn't know who it was. What if it was my mother?"

"I would have told her she had the wrong number," Miko said innocently.

"Yeah, after you would have cussed her out!"

The doorbell rang.

"Hide!" Mayko squealed.

"Why?" Fern asked.

"Don't ask questions. Just hide!" Mayko replied.

"Come on Miko," Fern said grabbing her arm and dragging her behind the couch.

Mayko took a deep breath and opened the door. "Rei?!"

"Rei!" Fern and Miko said in unison as they jumped up from behind the couch, looking as if they had been up to no good.

"I thought you were going to call," Mayko said.

"Even if I did call you, I'd still wouldn't be able to tell you anything until I got over here, so I decided to save us some time," Rei replied. She looked over at Miko. "Hey Miko! What's up?"

Miko shrugged. "Nothing." She sniffed the air. "You smell like fish."

"Hopefully not a tuna," Rei said pulling off her gloves that hid the scales on her hands. "I hate these damn things."

"Howdy, Charlie the tuna fish," Fern greeted waving his hand wildly in the air. Rei glared at him.

"At least your scales are easy to hide," Mayko said.

"Yeah, but I have a constant thirst for salt water."

"Come on in and I'll get you some," Mayko paused. "Salt water?" Rei shrugged. "And then you can tell us everything you know." She and Rei walked into the kitchen, leaving Miko and Fern to themselves. Mayko poured some water into glass and added two tablespoons of salt, grimacing as she did so. She poured a glass of lemonade for herself and sat across from Rei at the kitchen table. Rei took the glass of salt water and swallowed it down.

Mayko stared at her wide-eyed. "I can't believe you drank all of that."

"Guess I'm officially an aquatic demon," Rei mused.

"So what's up?"

"I know who the next victim to be possessed is," Rei said as she closed her eyes. "And it's not one of the demons."

"But if it's not a demon, then who is it?" Mayko asked.

"It's one of us."

Mayko's eyes widened to record proportions. "One of us? You mean it's possible that we, you, me and Nozomi, can become possessed?"

"Apparently."

"How did you find this out? Did you read it in No One's diary?"

"Let's just say a little birdie left me the information as a present on my window," Rei mumbled.

"You mean it was written in bird shit? That must have been one hell of a load," Fern commented walking into the kitchen shirtless.

Mayko almost choked on her lemonade. "Fern! You're supposed to have a soul! You can't have sex with Miko, especially not in _my_ house!"

"Grrr," Rei purred. "I've never seen _this_ side of you before."

Fern turned around for her and grinned. "You like?"

Mayko kicked Rei under the table but Rei ignored her. "I hope Miko didn't tire you out."

Mayko rolled her eyes. "I can't believe this!"

Fern pulled his shirt on over his head. "F.Y.I, Miko and I did not have sex," he told Mayko. "So there's no mess for you to clean up."

"Then why is your shirt off?" Mayko asked, suspicious.

"I was trying to tie down Miko with it."

"Why?"

"Because she was trying to leave to search for her Sadern, dumbass."

"WHAT!" Mayko yelled. "She wasn't supposed to leave!"

"That's what I tried to tell her but she wouldn't listen to me."

"Calm down, Mayko," Rei said. "It should have been expected. Miko is hotheaded like that."

Mayko sat down mumbling to herself.

"So," Fern began sitting down on the countertop. "What'd I miss?"

"We're at risk," Rei informed him.

"For what? S.T.D's?" He almost fell off the counter as he burst into a fit of hysterics.

"Uh, no," Rei said annoyed. "I mean Mayko and I are at risk of becoming possessed which makes sense since we are technically turning into demons."

Fern quickly sobered up. "That's bad."

"Yeah," Rei said. "And my little bird shit message said it was going to be one of us." She looked at Mayko.

"Yeah, but that's what _it_ said," Fern said. "It was a stupid bird with an overactive colon for hell's sake! I think you're reading too much into the poo."

"Most birds aren't intelligent enough to leave shit-written messages _in_ English on a window," Rei countered angrily. "With correct grammar and punctuation."

"Whoa! That must be one smart, shittin' bird!" Fern exclaimed.

"Shit, yes!"

"Alright already. Can we please stop saying the shit-word?" Mayko asked.

"But Mayko," Fern said completely amused. "We're listening to a bird that plays with its own poo."

"Not funny."

Rei pushed away from the table. "I'd appreciate if you'd take this seriously but seeing that you're not, I'm going to go tell Nozomi and Ryou and hope that they'll listen to me."

"Hey Rei, I'm just joking," Fern said. "Sit back down and finish telling us everything."

"See you tomorrow," Rei said to Mayko, ignoring Fern's plea. And with that, she left.

Fern's ears turned downward. "What the hell? I was only kidding."

"Fern, this is serious," Mayko said harshly. "Why did you have to act like such a jerk?"

"Oh, come on, Mayko," Fern rolled his eyes. "Do you really expect me to believe that a bird took its sweet-ass time to plop shit on her window?"

"Fern! I could become possessed. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Well, yeah, I'm worried about you but there's no way of knowing . . . . ."

"Of course there's no way of knowing now that you've sent Rei away." Mayko ran past him and ran up the stairs to her room leaving Fern standing by himself in the kitchen.

"Shit," he muttered.

( - )

Rei walked down the street towards Nozomi's house, upset that Mayko and Fern hadn't taken her seriously. For some reason, it brought back an old memory from her childhood. A memory she had not faced in a long time. . . . . . .

-(Flashback)-

"Tell me, what's wrong?" Rei asked, sitting up in a tree staring down at the girl to whom the question was directed towards.

"If I told you, then you won't like me anymore," the girl replied quietly. "You'll make fun of me, just like the others did."

Rei jumped down from the branch she had been sitting on. "I won't make fun of you. I've never done that, have I?"

The girl shrugged.

"Mitako," Rei whispered. "Tell me everything."

"I think I am going crazy," Mitako sputtered. "I keep hearing these voices. Sometimes they're loud and sometimes I can barely hear them." Tears started to stream down her cheeks. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"It's alright," Rei said. "It's what makes you special. Only special people can hear those voices."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. I can hear them too."

"So, I'm not the only one?"  
"Of course not," Rei assured her. "There are thousands of others just like us."

Mitako rubbed the tears out of her eyes. "So what do I do?"

"Hearing voices means that you can hear things from another world. If you just learn how to control it, you could tune into other worlds on command."

"But how do I learn to control it?"

Rei put her arm around her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll teach you everything."

-(End Flashback)-

Rei shook her head. She did know what had caused her to remember that, especially now.

To Be Continued . . . . . .

**BlueDragonGirl1**: Well, I'm finally getting around to updating my fanfics. Sorry about the wait, especially for this one. If you noticed, the rating has been bumped up to M because I'm getting a little carried away with the language content for characters' sake and wasn't able to make the call whether or not the fic could still hold on to it's original T rating. Better to be safe than sorry. Please **R&R!!! **(**Note: **Mitako looks like Mint)


End file.
